


See with your hands, feel with your eyes

by shingekinofreckles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingekinofreckles/pseuds/shingekinofreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire AU. Prompt used: "two vampire friends lying on the floor getting drunk and describing each other because they can’t use mirrors"</p>
            </blockquote>





	See with your hands, feel with your eyes

“Alright, hell, are we really gonna do this?”

 “Yes, Ymir.” Christa had that determined look in her eyes as she handed Ymir a beer. The two sat across from each other on the floor, next to a window where the soft moonlight was pouring through.

Ymir took the beer and eyed it warily. Ever since she turned, alcohol had no effect on her so she didn’t really know why she kept drinking the stuff. Maybe because she liked the taste or maybe because it was one of the few things that reminded her of what it was like to be human, since she couldn’t remember anything else, not even what she looked like. Who would’ve thought that out of all the stupid vampire myths the only one that would prove true is that they can’t see their own reflections?

“What?” Christa said, noticing that Ymir hadn’t just chugged the thing like she usually did.

“There’s no point, shit doesn’t work. Only way for us to get drunk now is to eat the drunk people.”

 “Who said I wanted to get drunk and do you really have to say it like that? That sounds awful.”

“It’s true.”

Christa sighed. “Just drink your beer, Ymir.”

“That rhymed.” Ymir pointed out before taking a long swig of her beer.

Christa ignored that. “Shall we get started?”

Ymir shrugged. “Who goes first?”

“You.”

“You have really blue eyes.”

Christa looked disappointed. “God, Ymir, I have blonde hair, of course I have blue eyes, I fucking know that, if you’re not-“

Christa was cut off by Ymir jumping forward and pecking her on the lips.

“What the hell?”

“You’re even cuter when you curse.” Ymir smirked, taking another sip of her beer.

“If you’re not going to take this seriously, I’ll-“

“Alright, alright, okay. You have blonde hair and blue eyes and a really little mouth. You always have this bug-eyed look on your face like you’ve seen shit which in turn makes people feel sorry for you which is what I’m sure you’re going for-“

“Ymir.”

Ymir stopped when she heard Christa’s tone. She didn’t even have to look at her face to know what expression she wore.

“Shit, sorry. I promised I wouldn’t be mean. Okay. Third time’s a charm, right? Let’s see…”

This time Ymir finally took a good look at Christa. She had stared at her a hundred times over since they met and she was so used to her appearance that she wasn’t sure how she would describe Christa to someone who had never seen her before. Especially when that someone was Christa herself.

“Your skin. It’s really white, I mean, it’s like it glows, like you got this light around you all the time. Like some sort of angel. Which doesn’t make any sense because we’re technically fucking dead so how the hell are you gonna glow?” Ymir looked at Christa’s expression now and could see her fighting back a smile.

“Better?”

“Better. But you didn’t really describe what I look like.”

“Dammit, Christa, you go then.”

Christa giggled. “Alright, Ymir…”

Ymir looked away, trying to appear nonchalant, as if she wasn’t internally buzzing with excitement at how she looked. Wait, that wasn’t just it. It was how she looked through the eyes of the person that mattered to her most.

“You know your freckles?”

Ymir turned her head, glancing down at her right shoulder. A speckled mess of freckles could be seen there all the way down to her bicep. That wasn’t the only place she had them but it was certainly the most obvious.

“You have them on your face.”

Or so she thought.

“Aw, hell, you’re telling me I got this shit on my face?” Ymir pointed at herself now, not really surprised; of course she’d have the damn things on her face.

“You have them right…” Christa scooted closer, raising an arm. “Here…” Her fingers trailed across the left side of Ymir’s face, just next to her nose. “And here…” Her other hand traced the right side of her face.

If Ymir could blush, she’d be sure that Christa would be able to feel the heat rising to her face.

“Y-you said no touching.”

“Oops.” Christa pulled her hands back, still the look on her face told Ymir that the touch was no mistake.

Ymir cursed under her breath, still reeling from the sudden closeness. It was one thing when she surprised Christa but when Christa did it to her, the very rare moments that she did, it was completely disorienting.

“Your turn!” Christa smiled, seemingly satisfied with herself.

“Fuck…Um. Your hair, you’ve always got this strand of hair hanging in the middle of your face. I guess you can see it, huh? It reaches your eyes. I guess since you can’t see yourself, you can’t really comb it out of the way.”

“This one?” Christa flicked the strand back and forth, following it with her eyes.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cute.”

“Then I’ll keep not combing it.”

Ymir smiled, feeling kind of proud that she managed not to fuck it up this time.

“My turn again…let’s go back to your freckles…” Christa got up now and sat directly behind Ymir.

Ymir didn’t say anything, curious as to what Christa was going to point out next.

Much to Ymir’s surprise, Christa pulled back the collar of Ymir’s shirt, exposing the top of her back.

“You have them here…” Christa gently kissed Ymir’s shoulder, lingering for a mere second. It felt like fire under her skin at the spot Christa kissed her. A fire that burned and was put out in an instant. “Here…” Ymir’s shoulder blade. Another momentaneous burst of flames. “And…” Ymir turned around before Christa could plant her next kiss, she couldn’t take much more of this. The tables had turned and while it sort of turned Ymir on, she wouldn’t let Christa have the upper-hand for long. Before Christa could even properly react, Ymir swiftly turned the rest of her body around until they were facing each other again. Her hands shot up to Christa’s shoulders and firmly, but carefully, pushed Christa down (“Ymir!” Christa squeaked realizing what was happening) until she was nearly on top of her.

“Christa…that wasn’t such a good girl move, now was it?” Ymir smirked down at Christa’s face, only inches away from hers. She could sense their cool breaths intermingling in the air.

Christa didn’t answer, if anything she looked embarrassed, as if she had just been found out.

“Was it all just an excuse to touch me like that? To get close to me?”

Christa’s hand reached up again, caressing the freckles on Ymir’s face once more. “Maybe…” The blonde grinned, she wasn’t embarrassed now, she seemed pleased with herself.

“Next time…” Ymir dipped down, planting a small kiss on Christa’s collarbones, a small moan of pleasure escaped Christa’s lips. “You don’t have to make up something stupid to do it…” She kissed Christa’s neck now. “Just fucking touch me.”

And Christa did.

END


End file.
